


euphoria

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gay, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "what's your name?" junhui inquires. the boy in front of him smiles. the glitter that covered the space under his eyes and across his nose reflected under the red lights."i'm afraid i can't tell you that." he responded, moving his hands in ways that made junhui shiver. there are goosebumps covering his body; the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.he suddenly remembered where he was, who he was with, and what he was doing. junhui was... shocked. he'd never thought he'd end up anywhere like this, with anyone like him. strippers weren't the ideal love interest for him; especially male ones.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

junhui sighed. he started his car and put a cigarette between his lips, deeply inhaling the bitter smoke. he ran a hand through his hair, and blew the death gas back out. 

life for him was ironically boring. he was rich, successful, and unbelievably handsome, but he didn't have anything to live for. 

it wasn't like he had a craving for death, or anything like that. it was just that nothing really mattered to him. and yes, sometimes this did make him sad, but not to the point where he was going to off himself. he was perfectly fine, mentally. 

he pulled out of the parking lot of his building, and rolled down his windows. it was a comfortable 70 degrees outside; he liked this weather.

sure, money is nice and pretty important. but when it's basically all you've ever had, it loses meaning. as the only son of the ceo of the most popular brand in asia, he was used to it. money and luxury weren't, and had never been, what really mattered to him. what he really wanted was something that he really valued. being born into a multi-million dollar company wasn't something he could control. it wasn't something he could lose, either. he was stuck with it.

he had no one to care about or love. his mother and father had both passed, and he had no siblings. all of his family lived back in china, so he didn't really talk to anyone other than his friends. 

yes, he had friends. not  _close_ friends, but friends.

junhui took another deep inhale. 

he wanted something to care about. right now, he had nothing to lose that would affect him. if he lost it all, he'd be somewhat thankful. keeping this whole thing going, only to get rewarded with something that he gave zero shits about? 

he wouldn't mind losing that. in fact, he would love to, just to get out of this repetitive, painful cycle he called his life. 

he finished the cancer stick and threw it out his car window, turning up the radio. he rolled down the sun roof and continued his journey home. 

as he drove past the familiar buildings of his home town, he tried to think of something he could do to distract himself from the fact that he basically hated his life. sleep came to mind first, but he stopped himself from caving in to it. he needed to get out and socialize.

he looked around him, searching for some sort of entertainment. 

his eyes landed upon a large, white building with multicolored lights, illuminating a sign that read, 'euphoria'. 

impulsively, he turned on his blinker and entered the parking lot. for some reason, junhui was attracted to the building. he had no idea what was inside; he intended to find out.

he put his keys, wallet, and phone in his pocket and got out of his car, locking it. 

as he walked in, he was hit with an... interesting smell. the closest thing he could think of to describe it was cheap air freshener and sweat. the room he currently stood in was just a black, box shaped room with a red velvet rope, chairs, a door with a black curtain, and a tall, buff man guarding the door. 

music played from inside the room behind the curtain.

he walked up to the man, who just put out his hand. junhui stood there, confused for a moment, before the man spoke. 

"id?" 

junhui's mouth made an 'o' shape, before he grabbed his license out of his wallet. the man looked at it, gave it back to him, and stepped aside. he unhooked the rope, and junhui walked past him, pushing the curtain aside.

'wow.' was junhui's first thought. 

in front of his was a club. not just any club, a strip club. he had never been near one in his life; only seen them on television.

it was dimly lit and warm, with many poles and stages. a new song played, now. 

there were many strippers, obviously. male and female, all of different colors and shapes. all of them wore flashy, scandalous outfits of varying colors. 

the crowd here was not large, but mostly made up of middle-aged men. it was a thursday night, so he wasn't surprised.

the bar was across the room from the door, and since jun had no idea what he was supposed to do, he went there. a man with black hair and tattoos worked the bar. he was not tall, but not short. he had a name tag on. according to this, his name was seungcheol. 

almost immediately, he approached junhui.

"hey there. what'll it be tonight?" he inquired, wiping down the counter. junhui thought for a minute, before answering. 

"i'll have a black rose." 

junhui didn't drink very much; he didn't see the point. he had a very high alcohol tolerance, so it took a lot to get him to have fun. 

seungcheol nodded, and walked away for a moment. junhui turned around to look at the stages behind him. 

immediately, someone caught his eye. 

at the stage to his left, a body — just barely covered by pink, bedazzled bondage, a sheer black shirt, and dangerously short pink leather shorts. — magically twisted around the pole. junhui couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, so he just guessed it was a boy. 

he couldn't take his eyes off of the beautiful body of the dancer. the way he moved around the shiny metal pole looked almost impossible. he had tan skin and blond hair, which was particularly attractive to junhui. 

"here's the black rose," the bartender, seungcheol, said, passing the shot to junhui. "that'll be $5." 

junhui just thanked him and handed him a ten dollar bill, telling him to keep the change. 

"wow, thanks. you're a pretty good tipper." 

junhui shrugged. "guess so." 

he downed the shot, not flinching at the revolting taste of the alcohol.

it was quiet for a moment, then seungcheol spoke again. 

"i've never seen you around. been here before?" he asked, taking the empty shot glass. 

junhui shook his head. he then glanced over his shoulder to look at the body in pink again, but to his disappointment, it was gone. 

"what's your name?" seungcheol asked.

"junhui. wen junhui." he shook hands with the other.

"if you haven't read it already, i'm seungcheol." he introduced, with a gummy smile.

junhui nodded again. "say, seungcheol, do you know who was just on the stage to the left? wearing the pink?" 

seungcheol nodded. "cherry blossom. he's one of our most popular dancers."

junhui made an 'ah,' noise. so it was a guy.

he had no idea why he was so entranced with this boy; as far as he knew, he was straight. but hey, he'd had absolutely zero experience with that kind of thing, so it was quite possible he was gay.

"if you'd like, i could get him down here. he does private sessions, if you're willing to pay a nice chunk of change."

junhui paused. then, without really thinking, nodded. 

he pushed a button on a large panel of about twenty buttons, and spoke. a small speaker was placed under the panel.

"blossom, you're being requested." 

a second later, a voice came back through. 

"give me five minutes." the boy, 'cherry blossom', requested.

seungcheol threw back an 'alright.', before turning to junhui. 

"you heard, right?" seungcheol asked.

junhui nodded. 

as seungcheol walked away, someone sat down next to him. 

"well hey there. who's this?" 

he turned his head. it was a female stripper. she wore a black robe, and had long, black hair. 

"why are you asking me? talk to him if you'd like to know so badly." 

she rolled her eyes. "fine then, seungchode."

there was a pause. she turned to him. 

"hey sweetie, what's your name?" she asked, seemingly trying to be seductive. 

it didn't work. he was not at all attracted to her. 

"uh, i'm junhui. you can call me jun." he gave a small wave. he was uncomfortable.

"you're a cutie. i'm sooyoung, but you can call me joy." she introduced, shaking his hand. 

seungcheol walked back over to the two. 

"sooyoung, get out of here, you've got a show in ten minutes." 

"you're right. sorry to leave ya so soon, sugar. nice to meet you!" she winked, and walked away. 

"okay, so yeah, that's joy. i know she seems flirty and shit, but she's just a friendly gay. so you're good." 

junhui laughed. "good to know. thanks."

seungcheol nodded. "you know it. oh, here's blossom now." 

junhui turned in the direction seungcheol was looking. he was met with a pair of dark, yet bright eyes. they were surrounded by pink makeup and glitter. the boy's lean figure looked so fucking good in that little pink outfit; junhui was now sure he was gay. he wore a sheer white robe over the whole ensamble, which looked perfect on him.

"hey. this is junhui. junhui, this is the legend himself, cherry blossom." he introduced the two, and walked away once again. 

the ethreal boy, cherry blossom, sat down next to junhui, and spoke. "so, junhui, what brings you here?" 

the taller took a moment to respond. he was mesmerized by the smaller's voice. 

"well, uh, i just kinda got... bored? or, more like curious." he awkwardly stated. 

the blond nodded. "i see."

junhui was still absorbing the boy in front of him. he was not only visually impeccable, but his voice made junhui content. he'd never felt this emotion before; he was kind of scared.

"so, ya wanna do a private room?" he asked, taking junhui by surprise. 

again, he just nodded impulsively. "sure."

"alrighty then." he grabbed his hand and stood up, leading him to a set of stairs that junhui hadn't noticed before. 

they walked through a hall with many doors, most closed. they went into the first opened one.

he shut it behind the two, and pressed a button, which started a song. junhui couldn't remember the name of it. 

he looked around the room. it was black and red themed, with a mini bar and a white couch on the wall across from the door.

as he observed the room, he felt hands spin him around. he was now just inches away from the most beautiful face he'd ever seen.

"why don't we," he paused, dragging his hand down junhui's chest. "sit down?"

he complied, sitting down on the surprisingly comfortable leather couch. he watched as the small boy took off the white robe and dropped it on the floor. he walked towards junhui and sat down on his lap.

"so," he paused, switching into mandarin, "d'you have a boyfriend?" he asked, moving to the beat of the song. his beautifully tanned body fit perfectly on junhui's lap. 

"nope." he said, placing his hands on the other's hips as they moved perfectly on his lap.

"that's weird." he almost whispered, unbuttoning junhui's shirt. "you're pretty damn hot."

"you're not so bad yourself." he said, running his hands up and down the boy's sides. that was an understatement. the person in front of him was absolutely perfect, if not, as close as humanly possible to it.

"what's your name?" junhui inquired. the boy in front of him smiled. the glitter that covered the space under his eyes and across his nose reflected under the red lights.

"i'm afraid i can't tell you that." he responded, moving his hands in ways that made junhui shiver. there were goosebumps covering his body; the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

he looked around him, suddenly realizing what was going on.

junhui was shocked. he'd never thought he'd end up anywhere like this, with anyone like him. strippers weren't the ideal love interest for him; especially male ones.

the dance went on for what seemed like hours more, before it was time for junhui to leave. he couldn't handle this for much longer. 

"how much will it be?" junhui asked, getting out his wallet.

"oh, no. you don't have to pay-" 

"yes, i do. you're absolutely amazing, and i refuse to not pay you." he interrupted. 

"no, really! this one's on me." his voice was different; so much more soft. like he was almost... shy.

junhui pulled out five one hundred dollar bills, and grabbed a napkin and a pen. he wrote his phone number on it, and handed it to the other. 

"goodbye, cherry blossom." junhui said, opening the door. just as he was about to close it again behind him, he was stopped. 

"minghao. my name is minghao." 

junhui turned around, and smiled.

"goodbye, minghao."

"goodbye, junhui." the smile on minghao's face made junhui want to squeal like a little girl, but he kept it in. he waved one last time.

and with that, he left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junhui can't stop minghao from entering his thoughts.

after that night, nothing changed. junhui still went on with his days, getting ready for work as usual. as he picked out his suit for the day, he took a glance at his phone. nothing.

he got in the shower, trying not to think about if minghao had texted him or not. 

 _'this is ridiculous,'_ he thought.  _'i, wen junhui, am acting like a 13 year old girl. over a stripper.'_

he paused. he felt bad calling him that, although that was what he was. it sounded so... degrading. wait, why did it matter? minghao was just some boy junhui had met, and he shouldn't care. he didn't even really know him, how important could he be?

maybe he was just being weird about the whole thing; maybe it was all just a dream. he didn't know, but he intended to put a stop to these dumb, distracting feelings. 

just then, his phone buzzed from the counter across the bathroom, and he immediately turned the water off, and got out. 

to his disappointment, it was only a reminder; he had work in an hour. he sighed, and wrapped a towel around his head. he  _really_ needed to figure this whole thing out. he couldn't keep being distracted over one person. he found it so weird that most people he'd met have had zero effect on how he felt and/or thoight, yet he hadn't stopped thinking about minghao since the first time he saw him. 

nevertheless, he pushed this whole debacle to the back of his mind; right now he had more important things to tend to.

after he had gotten completely ready, he walked down the spiral staircase. his butler, leonard, had already prepared his usual breakfast—eggs, toast, and black coffee. 

"hello, mr. wen. shall i pull up a car?" he asked, pulling out the drawer of junhui's neat and organized car keys. 

junhui nodded. "i think it's an audi day today." 

leonard nodded in agreement, and went out to bring the car. junhui finished his coffee, and checked his phone again. nothing, other than a text from his secretary, portia. she was one of junhui's closest friends.

**portia**

_good morning, jun!! today you've got a meeting with mr. sikashima to discuss advertisement at 11:00._

junhui sighed. he hated his job, but the part he hated most about it was the godforsaken meetings. 

**me**

_thanks for the reminder, portia :) see you soon!_

oh, how he wished he was that enthusiastic in real life. 

he saw leonard pull up outside, so he set his dishes in the sink and ventured outside. 

"shall i prepare dinner tonight?" leonard inquired as he got out of the car.

"uh..." he paused. 

what if... no! no. he had to think rationally.

"yes. i should be home at the usual time, but if not i'll have portia let you know. goodbye, leonard."

leonard waved goodbye, and then junhui was off.

he passed the very building that started it all, and he had to refrain from pulling back in and skipping work all together. he really wished he could. partly because he hated his job, and partly because he really wanted to see minghao again. he sighed. he wished minghao would just text him, already.

soon, he was pulling in to his very own parking lot, and getting out of his car. seeing this building everyday made junhui overall just unhappy. he counted the days until he could retire, and hand the hell-hole to some distant relative back in china.

he walked in the automatic doors, immediately getting a few bows and 'hello, sir.'s. he just nodded and smiled back. he really didn't have the energy for this.

he took the elevator up to the top floor, where portia and his offices were.

the doors opened, and he immediately smiled. portia really loved music and singing, and he'd caught her having little dance parties with herself a few times. this time, she danced along to twice's likey. he started to sing along, and she turned around, immediately laughing. she turned the music down, and greeted junhui brightly as usual.

"hey, p! anything new?" he asked, unlocking the doors to his office. 

"no, not really. don't forget, samsung's ceo wants to have lunch with you today."

he walked into the large, rectangle shaped room. it was decorated with black, beige, and white. a big glass desk sat in front of a wall of windows which displayed the entire city of seoul. he sat down in his chair, turning toward the double doors. 

he rolled his eyes. "but i don't waaaant tooooooo."

portia laughed. "i know, but you've gotta! c'mon jun, you can do it."

"you're right. i can! i am the mighty wen junhui and i-" his phone buzzed, making him stop in the middle of his sentence. he checked. it was just an email.

"oooooh, who's that?" she asked, walking out from behind her desk, into his office.

"no one, really. just some random spam email."

she made a face. "mmmmkay."

it was quiet for a moment.

"oh, would ya look at that," she started. "you've got that meeting in ten minutes."

he sighed deeply and walked over to the elevator. she laughed and waved him off; he rolled his eyes. 

his days went on like this for a while—slow, boring, and dreaded. until four days later; he finally got the text.

he was at work yet again; this time doing nothing.

**unknown**

_hi!! it's minghao_

junhui's heart did a backflip. he smiled big, and changed minghao's contact name. he was thanking the higher powers that he'd gotten any form of message from the other; he was basically going insane. 

at times, he almost pulled into the parking lot of the place. something always stopped him.

he texted minghao back almost immediately. 

**me**

_hey :) how are you doing?_

_'too desperate?'_ he wondered.  _'yeah.'_

_hey :) how ar|_

_hey :)_

he realized how ridiculous he must have looked at that moment; huge smile, almost giggling, alone in his office. his phone was under his desk, so from any other angle it would look pretty... weird.

he set his phone down and stood up, looking out the latge windows. the buildings and people and cars below him looked like a painting along with the beautiful sunset. life was so much more colorful and... positive. for once, he was genuinely happy about something. it felt more than wonderful. 

but what if this was a bad thing? getting a singular text from this boy—who he knew just about nothing about—had him squealing internally, what would it be like in the future?

for all he knew, minghao could have no feelings for him, whatsoever. maybe junhui was just another customer with a nice tip. if minghao had this much influence over his mood already... that was a dangerous thought.

his worries immediately melted away when he heard his phone vibrate again. he practically skipped back to his desk.

**minghao :)**

_how are you doing today, junhui?_

as he was starting to type his reply, he received another message.

**minghao :)**

_oh shit, are you like,,, working or something? am i interrupting something? fuk im sorry_

junhui laughed. the word 'fuk' made him laugh because of how it was spelled.

and, he was also happily surprised to know that minghao had--as far as he knew--no idea who he was in terms of fame. he didn't think minghao was playing him or anything, but it was always nice to confirm.

**me**

_no, no!!! i'm at work, but i have literally no shit to do, other than be here today. you're not interrupting anything, i promise._

**me**

_and, i'm doing great, now. what about you, darling?_

he didn't even think before pressing the send button. he was feeling courageous today.

he sat back down in his chair. now, his thoughts were so clouded and messy. he had so many questions, but no answers. like, what the hell was his sexuality? like, he still kinda liked girls? how did he tell if minghao liked him back? was he supposed to just ask?

as more questions started to pop up, he remembered something. well, someone.

one of his closest friends was gay, and married. his name was wonwoo. maybe he could ask him about these things. 

"portia!" he yelled, spinning around in his chair.

"hm?" she responded, not looking up from her computer.

"what's wonwoo's number? it should be in the book." 

see, junhui wasn't good with saving things to his phone, so he had a phone book instead. funny, i know.

it was quiet for a moment, before she responded. junhui thanked her, and went back into his little world.

as he saved wonwoo's number into his phone, he got another text from minghao. he smiled, yet again.

**minghao :)**

_im pretty ok. i don't have work today so im having the time of my life rn. i actually just woke up lol_

**minghao :)**

_and where do u work?? lmao isn't the point of work to like,,, have work to do ?_ **  
**

junhui bit his lip. he was torn. should he tell him about the entire thing over text, or lie? 

then, he got an idea.

**me**

_how about we discuss this over dinner or something?? ;)_

he decided to text wonwoo while he waited for a response.

**me**

_hi wonu! wanna come have lunch with me tomorrow? i've got some... things going on & thought i should ask an expert about it._

_'damn,'_  he thought. _'i'm quite the social butterfly today.'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all!!! i hope u enjoy this :)


End file.
